wolves_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bright
Bright is the founder of The Pack of Shining Stars. She is a female Red Wolf. DescriptionCategory:Blaze's Characters.Category:CharactersCategory:DeceasedCategory:FounderCategory:Pack of Shining Stars MemberCategory:Alpha FemaleCategory:FemalesCategory:Former Pack of the Rising Sun Member Appearance: Bright is a Red Wolf, so she has inherited their traits. She has their elongated snout and larger ears, with trademark black tail. Her underbelly is a cream-ish-white colour, and so is parts of her face. Bright's fur is a russet tinge, streaked with darker patches. She also has six claws on one paw, and a scar running across her right flank. Personality:Category:Beta Bright is an extremely clever wolf, and has been nicknamed ' The Fox Wolf' by her Packmates. Shrewd, intelligent and witty, she was respected and feared by her pack. Some said the slender wolf was invincible, with her skills. Despite this, Bright did have her faults. She was harsh, and not the best mother to her pups. However, she was ferociously loyal to her new pack, the Pack of Shining Stars. As she aged, her tough exterior fell away, revealing a kind wolf who wanted to now live a life of peace. History Puphood/ Early Life (1st-3rd seasons) Bright was born in the woods that became the Pack of Dark Skies territory. She was born along with four other siblings, all of which she was very close to. Her father and mother were both clever wolves themselves, and at an early age, Bright and her siblings began to pick up their ways. Bright's parents were Outsiders, and had been driven from countless groups. They knew how to avoid and escape, and were skilled fighters. Right away, it became clear that Bright and her sister Seed were the ones who took after their parents the most. Even as pups, they could conceal themselves better than most adult wolves. Their brothers Buzz and Leap were softer, less cunning and sneaky. Bright enjoyed her pup hood like this, until the Pack of Dark Skies was formed. They began rooting out wolves who resided in their territory, but her parents resisted. The moved their pups around, while leaving scents to show they had been there. Taunting the Pack of Dark Skies, her parents managed to buy her an extra two moons of time in the woods. Then, the Alphas Light and Dark decided they had had enough. Laying a trap, they managed to capture Bright's parents. Bright was not willing to give them up. Barely out of puphood, she and her sister planned to help them escape. This plan involved them sneaking into the camp and setting their parents free. It worked, but just. Bright was left with a scar across her flank, from when she had tried to flee a larger wolf. Early Adolescence (4th-10th seasons): Bright evoked fear among many wolves, because of her six-toed foot. Some said it was bad luck, others said it was an auspicious omen. As her parents and she left the woods, they began to build a reputation of a family with a six-toed wolf. Bright reveled in this and used it to chase wolves away, or make friends. Soon, she and her family had cultivated a small pack of about three or four wolves, in which her father and mother began Alpha figures. Meanwhile, The Pack of Dark Skies had not given up. They tracked Bright's family down, and attacked her group. It was a vicious and bloody battle, with loss on Bright's side. The Pack of Dark Skies were numerous and too skilled for just her and her pack to fight. Bright managed to escape, with a majority of her Pack. However, the losses she suffered were heavy. Buzz had been mortally wounded in the fight, and her father had been killed. Bright swore vengeance for her father, and she and her pack moved further out. They had come to a more desert-like environment, which Bright managed to quickly adapt to. This was due to extreme luck: them finding a drying up oasis. The water only fed them for a moon, and by that time, Buzz had died of his wound. Grief-stricken, thirsty and without food, Bright and her group moved further out. They fought a few times with other groups, but never took in any other wolves. She and her mother were struggling to keep the one that they had alive. They wandered around the desert for a long while, seeking water, food or shelter. Two wolves died because of lack of water and food, leaving Bright with just Leap, Seed, her mother and two other wolves. Luck once again visited them when Sand's group discovered them, hoping to recruit more wolves. Bright and her pack merged with the one they joined, though Bright secretly resented giving up her position of power. Leap fitted well into his new life, although her ranked lowly. Bright admired the way Sand's pack ran, it was orderly and every wolf knew their place. At first, Bright was a low-ranking wolf, just a few steps away from Omega. She noticed wolves occasionally challenging each other, though nothing came out of it. Bright thought that it could be a way to rise in the Pack. After speaking with Sand, Bright was granted permission to carry out her idea. She challenged a wolf a few ranks higher than her, and won, now being promoted to that rank. Seed began to do this also, and it became a race for them to see who could rise quickly to the top. Bright soon became the highest ranking warrior, much to Seed's anger. To Bright's horror, Seed challenged her to a fight. It was not a fight to the death, but Bright could not let her sister win. It was a long battle, due to the sister's similar strength and abilities. Despite this, Bright won the battle, and Seed stayed in her rank. Humiliated, Seed fled the Pack, never to be seen by them again. Later Adolescence (11th-20th seasons): Sand thought Bright was a wolf who could serve her as an Advisor, and promoted her. The two shared grudges against the Pack of Dark Skies, and began to plot together. Bright's suggestions and Sand's improved on each others, and a master plan was formed. When the battle was finally fought, it was bloody, violent and awful. The guilt weighed heavily on Bright, but she shook it off. Bright's mother had grown old, and did not fight in the battle. She died a few days later, saying she was proud of all her pups. Sorrowful, Bright and her brother held a private burial ceremony for their parent. This event affected Bright for many moons, but she proved herself strong in bearing it. She was now becoming used to Pack life. Working with Sand and her mate Hail, she kept the Pack in order. Bright began to train younger pups, which was the first example of mentoring in the Pack. She was fond of working with the younger wolves, though her patience did sometimes desert her. Soon, the Pack of Prickly Thorns became known to them. This smaller Pack seemed to give no threat, but Bright was wary of them. She led a patrol of warriors to see them, and discovered her sister Seed there. Seed was in a high position, Beta Female. Bright was surprised to find her sister so happy, with a mate and pups, and control over a Pack. The two reconciled, though they were not as close as before. Due to this relationship, the Pack of Prickly Thorns and the Pack of the Rising Sun have never been enemies. A few moons later, Sand was killed by an ambushing party. Bright was enraged and sad that such a fate had befallen one of her closest friends. She organized an attack to take revenge, and managed to find Sand's killer. Bright did not kill him, but wounded him greatly as a reminder of her. Feeling better due to her revenge, she began to comfort Hail. He was greatly upset at his mate's death, but moved Bright up to Alpha Female. Hail and Bright became mates, and Bright gave birth to his pups: Silt, Gravel, and Stone. Early Adulthood (21st-30th moons): Bright had now lived for twenty seasons, fifteen of which had been spent with the Pack of the Rising Sun. She was to spend another year until she would leave the Pack forever. Although there was no set role for 'Queens' or ' Mothers' at the time, there was an unspoken rule that nursing wolves did not have to work. Bright abhorred this rule. She spent about three moons in the nursery with her pups, then left them to be taken care of by another wolf while she resumed her role as Alpha Female. She did spend more time in the nursery, but could not stand being there all day. It was also important for her to return to her role because traitors were being uncovered. Not known to anyone at the time, wolves in the Pack had betrayed and told the Pack of Dark Skies their plans. Bright began to root out these traitors, forcing them to be Omegas or sending them away with brutal scars. Much of her work was done for her, as wolves dreading these punishments fled. Suspicions were running high, and it was all Bright and Hail could do to keep order. Leap had been promoted to Advisor, and he played an important role in keeping the pack in check. Gradually, Bright's harsh life began to wear her down. She sometimes just wanted peace... somewhere without opposing Packs, betrayals and anxiety. Her temper began to increase, and patience to wane. She and Hail were also disagreeing on the way things were done, and at last in a fit of temper, Bright took her pups and left. She had been interesting in the snow-capped mountains for quite some times, and headed towards them. In her haste, she was often harsh and neglecting to her pups. Her harsh personality did not let her be motherly, which gave her pups a rough upbringing. However, Bright did love them, and protected them every step of the way. The climate became colder, and there were new threats and cautions she had to take. At last, she found shelter in a cave for her cold pups. She slept there in the night, and was found in the morning by the Omegas of an Outsider Pack. They felt sorry for the she-wolf and brought her prey in the form of a snow hare. When Bright wok, she learnt that they were friendly, and told them where she came from. They told her that they were ruled by a cruel Alpha who forced his wolves to fight and kill for his own amusement. Immediately sorry for the pitiful creature in front of her, Bright promised to rid them of their plight if they helped her survive. Dubious, but admiring of her free spirit. the Omegas began to teach her and her pups about how to survive in the cold mountains. Bright was a quick learner and picked it up soon. She also began to explore her surroundings without the Omegas, and soon became almost as skilled as surviving as them. Her pups enjoyed their time with the more motherly females of the Omegas, and learnt of the Mountain Wolf lore. They also encountered Arctic Wolves, a race of mountain-dwelling wolves. Soon, Bright felt ready to challenge the Alpha. The Omegas lead her to their camp, where she fought the Alpha to the death and won. The wolves were greatly in awe of her, and welcomed her as their new Alpha. Bright was pleased, and appointed herself an Advisor in the form of one of the Omegas. Her pups played with those of the pack, and Bright named them the Pack of Shining Stars. Later Adulthood (31st- 40th seasons): Bright adopted the Mountain Wolf ways, merging them with that of her own. The Pack of Shining Stars was isolated from the rest, and there was peace for many seasons. Bright's pups were growing up into fine wolves, almost adult wolves. She was proud of them, and her own pack. Her old Advisor decided he would like to retire, so she appointed one of her own sons in his place. The son she appointed was Gravel, a calm-minded and powerful wolf. Danger came in the form of a group of wildcats. They had settled near the camp, and had begun terrorizing the wolves. Bright led a group of wolves there to drive them out. The endeavor succeeded, but Bright had to return and warn the other Packs of the possible danger. She dispatched a patrol to the Pack of Dark Skies, and another to the Pack of Prickly Thorns. Bright personally took Gravel, Silt and Stone with her to the Pack of the Rising Sun to speak with Hail. Her former mate had taken a new Alpha Female, which she discovered upon arriving. They had pups as well, four newborns. Feeling bitter and hurt, Bright left the Pack, leaving her sons to carry on the message. She marched to her mother's grave, which was still there. Leap, who had recognized her sons, guessed correctly where she would be. He met her at their mother's resting place, and spoke with her. Leap was still Advisor, and he seemed to command the pack well. Bright was glad she had met her brother, and her bitterness began to wash away. She returned to camp, where Hail was speaking with his sons. When he saw her, she curtly informed him of her new position and Pack, along with the danger. Then, she took her sons home. That was the last interaction she and Hail would have before her death. Bright lived the rest of her adulthood in peace, gradually finding her fighting skills to desert her, and senses to weaken. Feeling old and weary, she gave her position to her son Gravel and retired to becoming a regular warrior. She began to withdraw into herself, and frequently wandered up to high peaks, and howled at the sky. This became a tradition with her wolves, who would not follow her, but howl with her when they heard her. It was their way of letting her know that she was not alone. Old Age/ Death (41st- 48th seasons): As Bright aged, she began to grow closer to the stars. Old friends and family woudd visit her in dreams. Her father, mother, and brother Buzz. Sand would also speak with her, taking her down roads of old memories. Many pups called her crazy, but Bright didn't mind. She knew she was 'the Fox Wolf' no more. One day, Bright climbed up to her mountain, to howl. The pack wolves gathered to howl with her, but instead of her strong melodious note, they heard a deep rumbling. It was the peak of the mountain. As if by some horrible magic, the peak came clean away from the mountain and tumbled down. Although Bright's body was never found, she became a legend across both Packs, and was remembering by all her kith and kin. Rankings The Pack of the Rising Sun. Third from Omega. Held this rank for two seasons. Challenged seventh highest wolf, won. Rose to this rank for one season. Challenged fifth highest wolf, failed. Stayed in past rank. Challenged sixth highest wolf, won. Rose to this rank for three seasons. Challenged fifth highest wolf, won. Rose to this rank for two moons. Challenged fourth highest wolf, won. Rose to this rank for two moons. Challenged third highest wolf, failed. Stayed in past rank. Challenged third highest wolf, failed. Stayed in past rank. Challenged third highest wolf, won. Rose to this rank for two seasons. Challenged second highest wolf, won. Rose to this rank for one moon. Challenged highest wolf, won. Rose to this rank for four moons. Was challenged by Seed, won. Stayed in rank. Promoted to Advisor. Rose to this rank for three seasons. Promoted to Alpha Female, stayed in this rank for six seasons. The Pack of Shining Stars. Challenged Alpha, won. Stayed in this rank until retirement. Retired to warrior. Stayed there until death. Family Tree/ Pedigree Pedigree: 'Mother: '''Unnamed Red Wolf '''Father: '''Unnamed Red Wolf '''Sister(s): '''Seed- Red Wolf '''Brother(s): ' Buzz- Red Wolf Leap- Red Wolf 'Mate: '''Hail '''Son(s): ' Gravel- Red Wolf Stone- Red Wolf Silt- Red Wolf 'Daughter(s): '''None '''Descendants: ' Feryat Family Tree: Stats